playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Intros
Intros act as an introduction to a character at the beginning of a match. While all characters have a default introduction, there are also various unlockable intros that allow characters to customize which intros their characters use. Also, characters returning from the previous game receive additional intros. List of Intros (Returning Characters) Kratos *'Flight of Icarus:' Kratos flies around the stage using his Icarus wings, then lands on the ground. *'The Ghost Arrives:' Kratos is already standing there. He brings out his blades and says "You will die!" Sweet Tooth *'I Scream, You Scream:' Sweet Tooth (vehicle) slows down to a halt, then zooms in towards the door as Sweet Tooth opens it. Nathan Drake *'Pull the Cord and Count to 3: '''Drake descends with his parachute. He lands and is heavily breathing, but then stands up, brushes himself, then gives a smile and a small chuckle. Heihachi Mishima *'Let's See What You Got:' The camera zooms on Heihachi's head as he says, "Let's see what you got!," ending with a smile. Jak and Daxter *'Jet Board Challenge: Jak is on the jet board, doing a few flips, then land on his feet, with his jet board on his back. Raiden *'''I Just Don't Fear Death: Raiden stands wearing his trenchcoat, then takes it off and has his sword drawn. List of Intros (New Characters) Jin Kazama *'Come on:' Jin tightens his gauntlets, then says, "Come on." and gets into a stance. *'Don't get in my way:' The camera moves towards Jin's head as he says, "Don't get in my way." *'He's waiting for me...:' Jin looks over in the horizon as he says, "He's waiting for me..." *'This is my fight:' Jin warms up and then faces the camera. Erol *'Right On Time:' A portal is shown and Erol walks through it, then he turns and prepares for battle. *'Surprised to See me? ': The camera starts looking at his mechanical legs, then moves up to his upper body and head. *'Brought Some Friends:' Erol approaches the camera with Death Bots behind him. *'Watch Closely Now:' Erol grabs the camera with his mechanical hand, looks at it and says, "Watch closely now." Scorpion * Hellfire Master: A fire appears on the stage and Scorpion steps out of it. * Good Luck: Scorpion bows to the opponent and gets in battle pose. * NetherRealm Gate: Scorpion steps out of an NetherRealm gate. * Arrive From Flames: Scorpion jumps out of the ground leaving a trail of fire behind him. He lands on the ground and roars while fire surrounds him saying; "Vengeance will be mine!" Ryu Hayabusa TBA Joel and Ellie * Fighting to Survive: Joel is shown cocking up his weapons and Ellie readyies her Switchblade. * We Will Make Out Of This: Joel hugs Ellie before they begin to fight. * Trust No One: Joel and Ellie points their weapons at the camera. Booker DeWitt TBA Mordecai and Rigby TBA Cloud Strife TBA Stewie Griffin & Brian Griffin TBA Aya brea TBA Ashley J Williams TBA Iron Man TBA Sonic the Hedgehog TBA Batma TBA Superman TBA Category:Content Category:Unlockables Category:God of War Category:Uncharted Category:Jak and Daxter Category:Metal Gear Category:Tekken Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Final Fantasy Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Regular Show Category:Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Power Rangers Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:WWE Category:Team Fortress Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Parasite eve Category:Bloodrayne Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Chrono Cross Category:BioShock Category:Shrek Category:Disney Category:Ace Attorney Category:Beyond: Two Souls Category:Ben 10 Category:Ratchet & Clank Category:Bayonetta Category:Twisted Metal Category:Street Fighter Category:Duke Nukem Category:Evil Dead Category:Adventure Time Category:Catherine Category:Mass effect Category:Dragon Ball Category:Deadpool Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:My Little Pony Category:Where's my Water? Category:Brave Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Poker Night at the Inventory Category:007 Category:50 Cent Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Asura's Wrath Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Transformers Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:DC Category:Marvel Category:Manga/Anime Category:Soulcalibur Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Resident Evil Category:Watercooler Category:Randy cunningham 9th grade ninja Category:Sailor Moon Category:Silent Hill Category:Star Wars Category:Slender Category:Skylanders Category:Dragon age Category:Friday the 13th Category:MediEvil Category:Mega Man Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Katamari Category:Oddworld Category:Kick-ass Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Cartoon Network Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Okami Category:Devil May Cry